


A Girl with Guts

by Anonymous



Series: Foodporn, or Various Vore Perversions [7]
Category: Foodporn - Fandom, Original Work, Vore Fandom
Genre: Butt Plugs, Digestion, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, I don't even know what the shit, Masturbation, Other, Scat, Vore, Watersports, belly bulge, consensual vore, dirty rimming, disposal, implied reformation, like a shitload of scat, post-vore scat, safe vore, scat eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of vore, some prey want to be food... And some want to be crap. Follow this young man as he is turned into his pred's shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl with Guts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Regret_Pile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regret_Pile/gifts), [who's brave enough to kudos me and foolish enough to want my crappy porn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=who%27s+brave+enough+to+kudos+me+and+foolish+enough+to+want+my+crappy+porn).



> I don't know if you like your scat porn this crappy, but I hope this is tolerable.  
> Also, sorry for any mistakes.

Hi, my name is Daniel, I am 20, and I have a vore fetish.

It probably started with my mother, who was a predator with a voracious appetite. In the evenings, she would swallow me and my siblings to digest us. My earliest memory is lying in her stomach, squished agains the slowly softening flesh of my brothers and sisters while mom's guts churned all six of us into an unrecognisable nutrient mush - chyme, as I learned it is called in biology class.

However, as much as I like being swallowed or dissolved in someone's belly, it's the scat aspect of vore that really turns me on. To put it simply, I like the thought of being turned into crap, reduced to a greasy, foul-smelling paste that nobody could recognise as having been human, of filling up a girl's bowels until they cramp with the need to empty, and sliding down her intestines and out of her ass beyond both mine and my predator's control.

Recently, I found a girl willing to indulge in my fetish. He name is Suzie and she is my age. She is six feet tall, a quiet girl who never attracted much attention from boys thanks to a plain face and a chubby body that constantly sports a bit of a vore belly. However, I find her lovely, seeing not only her inner beauty (both her kind character and her powerful digestive tract) but also her round D-cup breasts, wide toned ass, and soft, pale, flawless skin.

I was only looking for a pred to eat me, churn me into shit and poop me out, but I may have found love.

"I mentioned wanting you to swallow and digest me and poop me out", I ask on our first date as we enter her room.  "Have you eaten someone before?"

"Uh, yes. I usually eat someone every day. I don't eat much else, though. Other food's good, but I just prefer live, squirming people."

"How many people do you have in you right now?", I asked.

"Three, maybe four", she actually blushes. "I'm not sure how much I... um... excreted".

"That's hot", I tell her. "I like it when you talk abour eating people, digesting them and shitting them out. Especially about shitting them out. Unless that grosses you out?"

"No, not really. I'm just not used to talking about my bowel functions with a man I just met."

"Too bad", I wink at her. "I was hoping to become part of those bowel functions. Can I touch your belly?"

She nods. I move her shirt up to under her breasts and start touching her gut. I can feel a layer of soft, pillowy fat on top, and under it, a stuffed stomach, full, firm small intestines, and a thick, bulging colon snaking around to frame them. I press on her lower abdomen and she stills.

"Don't press there", she says. "It makes me feel like I need to go."

Obediently, I move my hand back up.

"The people you ate", I ask, slipping my other hand into her pants. "Tell me about them."

"So there was a girl from XXX Meals about six hours ago, she's in my stomach, probably just mush by now, and a guy, yesterday, in my small intestine, and one or two in my colon, like I said it's hard to tell with crap..."

"Yeah, it's a crap shoot."

She blushes, but snickers.

"Is that the most you had in you?"

"I think so. I have a pretty regular diet, just one person each day, and my bowel movements are pretty regular too. I... went this morning, and, um, by tomorrow I'll need to again."

"Did you ever have to stop yourself from taking a crap?"

"Yes, sometimes at school I'd forget in the morning and then I'd spend the whole day scared I'd shit myself in class. My classmates would love seing the fat girl crap her pants, I'd never live it down."

"You're not fat. You're voluptuous. Positively good enough to eat if I were a pred."

She blushes again.

"That you."

"How would you feel about letting me eat your ass before you swallow me? I'd like a taste of what I'm getting turned into. Or are you not much into swallowing someone who ate your shit?"

"I don't think I mind so long as you rinse your mouth after."

She gets on all fours, and drops her pants and panties. Her ass is wide, round, and firm, her pucker winking pink in a hairless crack. I attack it with my tongue, noting the ease with which it opens, trained by probably years of post-vore poops. I hit dirt, so to speak, almost immediately, the shit loose and greasy and bitter, with a powerful smell that comes from an almost exclusively human diet. I let it coat my tongue, thrusting it in and out to scoop out more of the filth. All the while, my hands are busy, one massaging the inside of Suzie's pussy with three fingers, the other kneading her lower abdomen gently.

"Don't do that", she warns me. Unless you want me to crap in your mouth."

"That's kind of the point."

She relaxes then, letting me tonguefuck her asshole and suck the filth out of it. Her pussy is dripping around my fingers, tightening several times around my fingers as she moans and drips her orgasm.

I swallow wave after wave of mushy, greasy crap, feeling it lie in my stomach and coat my throat thickly, ignoring my aching, dripping erection, until her delicious asshole is completely clean and relaxed. I withdraw a bit, licking lazily around her rim.

"You mentioned putting a plug in me", she asks hesitantly. "Until I shit you out. I would sort of like it in now."

I have the plug with me, clean and ready in its box. I wasn't sure she'd decide to wear it, but it's always better to be prepared. I show it to her, explaining how it inflates.

Then, I lube it up and ever so gently slide it into Suzie's guts.

She clenches around it and moves around a bit.

"Is it good?"

"Yes."

"Do you want more?"

"Yes."

"Ok, tell me when it's full but not uncomfortable."

I inflate the plug gradually until she says stop and ask her how it feels.

"Nice. Like I'm so full I might burst, but very solid, too. Like it's not going to slip out of me anytime soon. And I think I'd like to eat you now."

I leave to clean my teeth with a spare toothbrush she gives me, then strip when I comes back.

"One more thing", I tell her as she reaches for me to swallow me. "If your belly starts hurting or you feel unwell, deflate the plug and take it out."

"I will", she smiles. "Now can I have my meal?"

"Yes."

She grabs me by the sides and stuffs my head and shoulders into her mouth, then tips her head back and gulps to aid my slide into her throat. It's as wonderful as I remember. Her esophagus is warm and strong, squeezing me with powerful muscles just this side of uncomfortable, soft mucus membrane rubbing my dick. Before I know, she's swallowed me up to my calves and my head is entering her stomach. A few more squeezes dump me into her stomach entirely. Her latest meal has been reduced to a liquid, thick and smelling like meat and stomach acid, bones floating around occasionally. It covers me up to my neck and I feel the digestive acids start on me immediately, my flesh tingling and softening. I can hear her full, mighty intestines working on her previous meals, very loud from so close up, and I feel a perverse excitement at the thought of soon becoming their content.

"Mmm, yummy", I hear Suzie saying.

"Hurry up and digest me. I want to be your crap", I yell at her, but I don't know if she hears.

She settles down to digest then and I am left alone with the sounds of digestion from her guts, the tingling of digestive enzymes, and the powerful squeezing of stomach muscles that churn me up, mix me with her previous meal and squeeze me into her small intestine to be part absorbed, and part converted into crap.

 

Three days later I get a video from Suzie in the mail. She sits on the toilet, her legs spread and slightly raised to expose her pussy and still-plugged asshole, belly full and round from the load she must no doubt be packing. It looks like she has a large watermelon in her guts. She smiles at the camera and blushes.

"Okay, so, I think I'm ready to let you out."

She reaches down to deflate the plug and take it out, thickly caked with shit. As soon as the plug leaves her anus, delicously pink and loose-looking, a monster turd starts to slide out of it. It's light brown, at least as thick as my wrist, but slides out easily thanks to a loose, mushy, greasy texture, and it shown no sign of stopping.

Suzie moans with relief, the drawn-out sound almost orgasmic, and farts wetly, the sound echoing in the toilet bowl.

"Oh shit, that's intense. Like almost too much, but I don't think I could stop if I tried... its like the bottom's dropped out of my bottom, and it just keeps coming, and coming...

Has any girl ever told you you're huge enough to ruin her asshole? Cause you are. Don't think I ever took a shit this big..."

As she talks she reaches her hand down to her pussy to touch it, gently rubbing her clit. The thick, foul sludge keeps pouring out of her, a bit thinner now, but still viscous enough to form a continuous rope of filth down from her anus, interspersed with wet, sloppy farts.

"Fuck, this stinks. I wish you could be here and smell it... Smell the shit you turned into..."

Her fingers are all the way in her wet, slippery pussy now, her other hand pressing on her shit-filled gut to both aid its emptying and ease the cramps. She starts coming, squirting all over her hand and the toilet's content, moaning and grunting wreckedly as her body seizes up, her belly's contractions forcing out semi-solid turds, spurts of thick brown liquid, and long, obscene sounding farts in turns. Somewhere during the orgasm, she looses control of her bladder as well, and pee flows over her fingers into the shit-filled toilet.

By the time she's done, her belly has shrunk from six months pregnant to almost completely flat, her anus is relaxed enough to allow me a look into her bowels, empty except for the layer of sludge coating the walls, and toilet is full almost to the brim. She gets off it, standing shakily, and turns, showing the camera a butt absolutely coated with shit that I absolutely want to lick clean.

"Goodbye. You were a good meal and a good crap."

Then she flushes the toilet.

 

Maybe she'll let me crawl up her butt on the next date?


End file.
